


Letters to Snakeface, and the conversations in between.

by Sayuri_Tamano, Sorrelpelt95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Crack, Dark Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Percy Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuri_Tamano/pseuds/Sayuri_Tamano, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrelpelt95/pseuds/Sorrelpelt95
Summary: My thanks to the lovely Sayuri_Tamano for editing this work. Pretty sure the asterisks give everyone a headache.Harry and Voldemort exchange letters, they both learn some things, and Voldemort deals with having an equal he seems to actually like.Working summary.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Occamaestro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occamaestro/gifts).



> I wasn't threatened for this one, but still. Please be gentle, this _is_ only my second fic ever.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I wish to. I quite enjoying playing in the sandbox world without having screaming fans trying to mob me in the streets.
> 
> I have no posting schedule, nor any form of plan for this. Enjoy it while it lasts.
> 
> (Hi~ This is Sayuri. Just a disclaimer: I am not the writer for this fic; I'm just a beta to help with formatting. Sorrel and I are having some tech difficulties, so I had to be put as co-writer to help with editing is all. Thank you for reading and we hope you enjoy!!)

Harry Potter, first year Gryffindor, wasn't actually as light as he pretended to be, nor as dumb, nor as easily manipulated, so when Quirrell turned out to be possessed by Voldemort, it didn't really come as a surprise.

\-------

He'd been watching his teachers since the start of term, knew something was off, and being small due to his tormentors, he easily managed to get around the castle to spy even _without_ the cloak he was ninety percent sure was spelled. One night, after he'd followed Quirrell through the trapdoor beneath Fluffy, ridiculous name for a Cerberus if you asked him, he finally figured out what the man was after. Being the enterprising snake in the lion's den that he was, he proceeded to return to the room afterward, find his way around the enchantments, (too easy since he didn't want to use the stone himself, he just wanted to broker a deal with it as collateral), grab the stone, then scurry back to his room in Gryffindor tower, all before morning. Halloween, or as he personally referred to it as, "Samhain", everything fell into place and he once more found himself in the room with the mirror, though this time Quirrell noticed him.

"Before you go all 'evil villain, kill the child' route, spare me. I have what you're looking for, and I'm willing to trade, but I want your word, a magical, binding oath, that you'll figure out how to stop being so insane and won't attack me or send anyone else to attack me, including your death eaters, house elves, objects bespelled to attack, animals, or anything else really that could fall under that category. In return, I'll swear to stay out of your way. I dunno what the world thinks I did, or what it thinks I will do, but it's wrong. I'm in it for me, no one else, and if you leave me alone, I'll return the favour."

After a quick probe of legilimency assured him the child was speaking the truth, and that he wouldn't be persuaded to choose another path, Voldemort speaks up, eyes narrowed warily. "Fine, but I'll need your blood in the future, otherwise just the slightest touch could kill me without you meaning to. I will give you my oath now, and you will bring me the stone, along with a vial of your blood, drawn by yourself, before December."

That had sparked the beginning of Wizarding Britain's downfall, or its saving grace, depending on who was asked. Voldemort had given his vow, Harry had given his, they had parted ways, and before December first, Quirrell found a crimson stone and equally crimson vial in his bed chambers, along with a note reminding him of his promise.


	2. Second Year

Dear Snakeface,

Thanks for getting rid of the Dursleys for me, but did you _have_ to make it so messy? Also, why did I have to stay with the Malfoys? Do you _know_ how irritating the Ferret can be? I swear, if I didn't already know Lucius was straight as an arrow and more than happy with Lady Narcissa, I'd think there was something fishy going on there, if you know what I mean. I'm beginning to think all that hair gel is rotting what little brains he was born with. Then again, I'd take the Ferret over the Weasel any day. I'm having to stay somewhere named after an _animal den_ , can you believe it? And his table manners are atrocious... He's loud, obnoxious, sprays bits of chewed food when he talks, and is just as spoiled as Draco. Once I'm seventeen and legal, I'm magically changing my name and running away to somewhere remote. Maybe Alaska, or Siberia, somewhere cold, where no one will think to look for me.

How's your stuff been going? Have you got all the prostitute thingys? I can't remember what they're called, but I asked some of the snake paintings in the dungeons about you and what you studied when you were a student here that could have made you insane, and the word they used sounded funny, like one the other parents always tell their kids not to say. Also, I found the entrance to the secret chamber. Is the monster still in there, or do you think it's dead? If it is dead, can I use the chamber as my hiding spot? The other students are beginning to make me itch because they just keep _staring_.

By the way, I was wondering; when you're officially back and all, can I have the guy who betrayed my parents to you? I've been snooping, and I don't think the guy who went to prison was the actual traitor, so I want the real one. You may have killed them, but whoever it was that sold them out holds the blame.

I should probably end it here, huh? It got much longer than I thought it would... Well, I'll send an owl in the morning. I don't trust you not to have a snake or some other beast that might think Hedwig is a snack.

Warily,

Harry Potter.

\----------------

Harry,

My name is _Voldemort_ , not "Snakeface", and while I cannot attack you, I can still make your life miserable. Refrain from using such monikers in the future. In response to your queries, it was not I who disposed of the vermin you were forced to live with. You will have to take that up with Severus and Lucius as they were most pleased to rid the world of, how did they put it again? Ah yes, "the walrus, his shrieking horse of a wife, and the pig son". Despite my sympathy for your plight, I am not here so you can complain, nor will I give you sensitive information that you, with your lack of discipline, might release to the masses. On that note, I have enclosed a talisman enchanted to mask your thoughts so that any correspondence with myself, past or future, will not be gleaned from your unprotected mind. You are lucky the old fool hasn't already snooped inside your head, or my life would be a lot easier.

As far as the Chamber of Secrets goes, enter at your own risk. It has not been opened in fifty years, and while the "monster" you speak of is incredibly long lived, there is no telling if it has died of starvation, escaped, or somehow survived.

No, you may not have the traitor. He still has uses, as sniveling as he is, but once he has outlived his usefulness, I will consider giving him to you as a gift, should you deserve one.

Lord Voldemort

\----------------

Dear Snakeface,

I know I haven't written in... A month? Two? Time is hard to keep track of when you don't really care. Anyway, I know I haven't written in a while, but just so you know, before any rumors start to spread, apparently I'm being labeled as a rising dark lord or some other nonsense. I don't know what caused the rumors to spread, besides my "friends" being a little to overzealous, but I promise I'm not aiming for your job or anything. The youngest Weasleys may be a nightmare to deal with, what with male weasel being obnoxious, jealous, rude, and an overall prat, and the she-weasel stalking me and making heart eyes every time I make eye contact, but the twins you might like. Them and their brothers Charlie and Bill seem alright, nothing like the overbearing light wizards Dumbles keeps trying to smother me with, and it was the twins being dramatic that started the rumors.

Also, I went into the chamber. Why didn't you tell me the "monster" was a basilisk that was going to try and eat me? It was insane and couldn't be reasoned with, even using Parseltongue, so I had to kill it. Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, blinded it, then cried on my arm after I stabbed it with this weird sword that came out of the sorting hat and my arm got impaled with one of the fangs. The hat told me it had been enchanted to make it show up, seeing as I'm not _really_ the heir of Gryffindor, at least I don't think so, and the sword disappeared soon after I dropped it. Do you think Gringotts could help me figure out if I'm really the heir?

Also, do you want parts of the basilisk? I was thinking of bring Snape down here, letting him get whatever ingredients he wants, then selling off the rest. Or maybe getting clothes made from the hide. I wonder if the goblins will help with that if I give them a cut of the profits. They're alright, once you know how they work.

Still not calling you anything but Snakeface,

Harry Potter

\----------------

Harry,

I do not ask, and I do not warn twice. I hope you enjoy your torment starting now.

I _did_ warn you to enter the Chamber at your own risk, though how you managed to slay a thousand year old basilisk with nothing more than a sword, at twelve no less, is beyond me. Yes, Gringotts can help you in both capacities, and no, I do not need nor want anything from the remains. If I had need of anything produced from a basilisk, I would have slain it myself in order to collect the ingredients over the summer. As I suspected it was dead already, it would have merely been scavenging, but that is a moot point.

Do try not to send my Death Eaters into hysterics, please, as you surely will should you bring Severus to the Chamber. If I have to deal with a hysterical potion's master in the future, your retribution will be swift and humiliating.

I look forward to pensieve memories of such events in the future.

Lord Voldemort

\----------------

Snakeface,

Maybe I should start calling you "Moldywarts" instead? Come on, you call _that_ a prank? It didn't even hit me, it hit Granger. You _really_ need to learn from a professional how to pull a proper prank. Blood, no matter what kind, being dropped on anyone is kinda amateurish, don't you think? Besides, I've seen worse than someone covered in blood, so if you were trying to scare me, it didn't work.

I took your advice, by the way, and instead of bringing Snape down to the chamber, I had a house elf deliver enough ingredients to make him rich. I think he knows, though, because he kept side eyeing me in class, in the halls, and at dinner, and he didn't take off points in class. The Slytherins still try to sabotage my work, but I found a spell in Slytherin's library that showed me how to make a protective shield over my cauldron, and I actually managed to finish a potion on time. My hands still shake, though, so I think I'll have to get that checked out...

My Gringotts visit was... Enlightening... Apparently, they've been trying to get letters to me since I started school and were upset when I told them I haven't been getting _any_ mail, not from them, at least, so we figured out a way to send me mail now. The only reason your letters have been getting through, I think, is because Dumbledore just sees scribbles rather than words. I never did thank you for teaching me how to recognize the difference between Parseltongue and English, then with Parselscript too, so thanks for that.

I heard it was your birthday recently, so I'm sorry for the late gift, but happy birthday. The first gift I ever received was a cake from Hagrid, and I don't see many of your Death Eaters lining up to give you presents. I couldn't think of what to get you, so I hope what I made you isn't, you know... Lame? Childish? I dunno, but enjoy your gift. Or don't. Just wanted to wish you a happy birthday since I know how lonely it is not to get gifts.

Harry Potter

\----------------

Voldemort stares at the little carved snake, wondering whether he was experiencing heartburn, or if maybe he was malfunctioning due to reabsorbing all but one horcrux. With his sanity returned, he'd long since realized that Harry was one as well, so even Nagini was just a regular snake again. The carving was rough, and could use improvement, but it was handmade and had been painted white with red eyes. Attached had been a tag saying "Happy Birthday, Tom".

"Idiot child... Dark Lords have no need for birthday gifts." He grumbles, though he does carefully set the snake in one of the desk drawers.

\----------------

Harry,

The next time you get a chance, there's a specific book in Salazar's library you should find. You'll need to speak in Parseltongue and ask for "Salazar's Potion's Journal". If you are experiencing difficulty in learning potions due to being sabotaged, then read that as it also has a list of comprehensive spells safe to use on cauldrons. I've also alerted Severus to the problem and he should be pulling you aside within the next few days to speak with you about matters. Tell him the truth, no matter what he asks. I've told him to stay away from sensitive topics, but he _will_ need to know about your abuse and any lasting damage you are experiencing due to it before he can help.

Lord Voldemort

\----------------

Voldemort,

Thank you for getting Snape to help. My tremors have pretty much disappeared thanks to the potion he gave me, and the journal was fun to read. Do you mind if I copy some of the experimental recipes in it and give them to him as thanks? He even helped me sneak out of the castle to go to Gringotts and get my heritage test done, and guess what? My name isn't even "Harry". It's "Hadrian".

They also checked, and apparently I _am_ Gryffindor's heir, though I have no clue how. I'm nothing like the stereotypical lion, and I only got into this house because it was the safest place for me to be. Can you imagine? "Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World, sorted Slythin. Is he the new dark lord?" Then again, that kinda already happened, so nothing really changed, but still... Also, apparently I'm the Black heir thanks to my godfather. I asked, and the goblins told me about him, explained he was imprisoned without a trial, so I'm trying to get him out though I doubt it'll do much good. He's probably insane from those Dementors that float around the place.

Things have been hectic lately, so I might not be able to write for a while, though I'm pretty sure you have Snape keep an eye on me anyway and make him give you regular updates. Anyway, just wanted to let you know so you don't think I'm avoiding you or something.

Hadrian

P.s. I much prefer the new name, even if I can't use it on my schoolwork.

\----------------

Several months later, closer to the end of the school year, the Prophet causes an uproar amongst the Wizarding World by sending out an article.

"Sirius Black Freed, Minister Explains He Was Never Given A Trial"

"That's right, readers, you read that right, 'Notorious Mass Murderer, Sirius Black' was never given a trial, and when questioned, under veritaserum no less, he admitted to never being the secret keeper for the Potters, so how could he betray their location? When further questioned about the real traitor, he answered that it was their ex friend, Peter Pettigrew, previously presumed dead and issued an Order of Merlin First Class. He even explained that Peter was a rat animagus, which allowed him to escape into the sewers after throwing several explosive spells into groups of muggles.

"Upon further questioning, it was revealed that Albus Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump and head of the ICW at the time, was in charge of giving the arrested their trials.

"I ask you, dear readers, if the scion of the light did knowingly and willfully send an innocent man into Azkaban prison, what other atrocities could he be capable of? Is this the downfall of a beloved figure in our society? Has he always been so corrupt? Is everything he does _truly_ for the "Greater Good"? Or has he been showing us nothing but a lie? Is anything we know about him really true?"

Correspondent to the Daily Prophet

Rita Skeeter

\----------------

Voldemort,

Okay, well, when I told Rita to help me out or I'd expose her secret, I didn't expect her to help me out so well. I mean, Dumbles needs to go because I'm pretty sure he's just as insane as you were before but without all the weirdly named things, and a smear campaign, Rita's words, not mine, was apparently the way to go, also according to Rita, but I didn't expect her to stick to the truth so well while implying what she did... I wonder what else the headmaster is hiding now, actually... Come to think of it, how'd a transfiguration professor beat a dark lord in a duel? Why does no one know about his past?

Anyway, Sirius is in St. Mungos now to recuperate from the prison, says he's going to demand legal compensation from the ministry due to unlawful imprisonment. Being an unregistered animagus, he's apparently one as well, is punishable by five years, but he spent an extra six there, and he was in the maximum security area which has Dementors patrolling, unlike the lower areas, so I figure he could get a lot of compensation. I still have to stay with the weasel family this summer, just until he's cleared to take custody of me, but I'm looking forward to getting to know him. I know he and my dad were bullies, but still, it'd be nice to have roots and family other than the Dursleys who are dead now anyway...

I hope your stuff is still going well. I've dreamt of you recently, so I dunno if that's important, but I didn't really see anything. Just your office, and a huge snake that you apparently pet like a dog. Will I be seeing you over the summer, or will you be too busy doing Dark Lord things? I'm not lonely or anything, just curious.

Hadrian

\----------------

Hadrian,

I hope this book helps you in the future. If time allows, I will be able to visit, but I won't know until closer to the time I would be free. However, should you be agreeable, Severus has orders to help you out of the castle and into Hogsmeade the next weekend. There should be one or two more if my memory serves, so if you wish to meet, go to the Hogs Head. Surely you have ways to arrive undetected.

Voldemort

P.s. Do not damage the book. It is a hand written copy and the only one left outside of a collector's hoard since the rest have been purged and are no longer printed. Please also only read it in the Chamber. You will no doubt wish to practice, and the Chamber is the only place not laced with dark magic detection spells.

\----------------

Hadrian stares at the book, gently rubbing his palm over it, then tucks it away in his mokeskin pouch and presses a hand over the pouch, a weirdly pleased smile spreading across his face. 'Who knew Voldemort would send me gifts...' Burning the letter to avoid it falling into the hands of anyone with a deciphering spell, though it would burn then anyway thanks to the spells layering the parchment, Hadrian smiles and heads up to bed for the night, crawling beneath the sheets and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

\----------------

Still feeling creeped out by the sense of being watched, thanks to the spells he knew layered his cloak, and being unable to do anything about them, Hadrian sneaks into the Hogs Head behind another customer to wait against the back wall, wondering how Voldemort was going to come in unnoticed. Being a notorious, snake faced dark lord wasn't conducive to sneaking around. 'I wonder if he'll look like his Hogwarts self, or Snakeface, or some combination of the two. Maybe he'll have messy hair like me? Muggles get into genetics talk all the time, and always say how one person looks like another due to blood relation, so maybe my blood did something.'

He shrugs to himself, shifting on his feet, then notices someone coming in with Voldemort's wand held in one hand and a swagger to their step, and when that person asks for a room, he follows them, slipping into the room right before the wards go up. Wary of Voldemort being paranoid and firing first, asking questions never, he tosses a vial to his left to make sound, then while he's turned away, Hadrian pulls off the cloak, glad he wasn't immediately turned into a smear on the wall.

"I have no clue _what_ has been put on that thing, but it keeps giving me the creeps. The spells are too advanced for me to cut through, too." He huffs, glaring at the cloak as if it personally offended him.

Voldemort drops the glamour, revealing the fact that he retained his blood red eyes and sharper features, but looked much more human, then picks up the cloak to inspect it and scowls, slashing his wand through the air above it. "Dumbledore. The interfering old coot. I remember Severus telling me about your father using an invisibility cloak much like this in his school days, and while this is a convincing copy, it is still a copy. Speak to the goblins, they will help you find the original. For now, it would be best to rid yourself of this one, so I will burn it. Before you leave, I will cast a disillusionment and have Severus escort you out, that way you can re-enter without being detected."

Spells removed from the cloak, the destruction of which causes it to burn naturally into a fine dust, Voldemort sits in his own chair and motions for Hadrian to sit as well, then tucks his wand into the wrist holster.

"I thank you for your addition to my agenda, unwitting though it may have been. Should you find Rita again, nudge her into looking in Godric's Hollow. Dumbledore was born there, and there is bound to be a plethora of dirty little secrets hidden away somewhere. For now, hand me the charm I gave you to prevent legilimency."

Hadrian narrows his eyes suspiciously and clutches the charm protectively. "You can't have it. You may have only given it to me to save yourself, but it _was_ a gift, so it's mine now, and you can't take it back."

Exasperated, Voldemort glares and stands, bracing a hand on the table between them to grab the charm and yank it off, the clasp snapping and leaving him holding the charm, and his wand waving over it as he speaks. "Such a paranoid child you are... I'm merely renewing the charm and adding another I recently found, though it is considerably darker in nature; you'll get it back when I'm done with it."

Pouting, Hadrian slumps in his seat, watching as Voldemort renews and layers more charms into the necklace, then he startles out of his contemplative doze when addressed and sits up, taking the necklace and the addition of a ring. "What's the ring for?"

Scowling and sitting in his chair once again, Voldemort motions for Hadrian to put them on. "Patience, child, a trait you should learn to cultivate. The ring will act as a conduit between us. When it warms, it means I wish to meet, and if my matching one warms, the same applies in reverse. If it gets cold, a function only mine has, it will alert me to your life being at risk and I will be able to find you through it. Wear it at all times. I have my reasons for wanting to keep you alive, so don't look too deeply. Also, I am probably going to be rather busy over the summer, so I brought you this in advance."

Hadrian inspects the book handed over to him, his chest growing tight, and beams up at the man, twitching as if he wanted to hug him but knowing better. "Famous Animagi, History of the Practice, and the Process to Becoming One with your Inner Animal" was a book he had wanted ever since finding out the story behind Sirius, and while he didn't know how Voldemort had figured it out, (he suspected it was Snape's fault, though he would never in a million years say that out loud), he was extremely grateful that it had been gifted to him.

"Thank you..." Hadrian murmurs, huffing out a soft laugh when Voldemort just scowls.

"Do not thank me yet. The process is arduous, tedious, and can take years to master. Just because your father and godfather managed it during their school years does not mean you will as well. If you wish to practice that over the summer, I suggest you buy a non-standard trunk, one with compartments and a living space, otherwise the ministry will do all in its power to catch you practicing underaged magic outside of school. The trunk will block the signal, but you need to learn how to convincingly glamour yourself as an adult before you do, as they are not sold to minors. If you ask, I am sure Severus will help."

Standing and brushing dust from his robes, Voldemort gives Hadrian a piercing look and raises an eyebrow. "If you have nothing to add, then I shall be on my way. The Hogsmeade visit is drawing to a close soon, and you need to be back in your dorm before then to avoid suspicion, yes?"

When Hadrian nods, Voldemort flashes his wand over the sitting boy, then calls Severus through his mark, explaining that he needed to guide Hadrian back to the school, and with a flare of his robes, he disappears out the door, his glamour pulled up before he even crosses the threshold.

"Come along Mr. Potter. I don't have all day." Snape drawls, waiting until he hears the faint sound of swishing fabric pass him before making his way out of the room, then out of the pub.

\----------------

For the rest of the year, what little there was, Hadrian practices the meditation necessary for becoming an animagus in the Chamber, also taking the time to practice a few of the lighter dark spells just to get the hang of them. Surprisingly, they came easily to him, morseo than the lighter spells usually did, and the day before the train leaves for Platform 9 3/4s, Hadrian talks Snape into disillusioning him and taking him through Diagon so he can get a new trunk, explaining that he wanted the best but plainest trunk to Severus beforehand so there was no mix up.

Once the trunk is acquired, they head back to Hogwarts where Harry pays Severus in return for the trunk, then adds a little extra for taking him to Diagon in the first place, a grateful smile on his face as he dashes away, trunk shrunk and in a pocket.

The summer, and next year, would be interesting indeed.


	3. Third Year

Voldemort,

Okay, so, I totally forgot to tell you about Percy. He's so obnoxious in school already, and if I have to hear him tell me one more time that I should do my summer work as soon as possible, I'm going to scream. It's barely even been three days. Thank you _so_ much for suggesting I get a new trunk, because I got it password protected too, covered it with some spells on the train ride back, and it's my only solitude except the twins' room. The only reason I'm even allowed to use the living quarters inside is because the entire house is so cramped, and even though the twins are notorious pranksters, they've vowed not to touch my trunk because they appreciate the sanctity of a "safe space".

I got to visit Sirius in the hospital yesterday, too, now that he's making progress. He says he wants to take me in once he's released, and while it'll be nice to get away from weasel and she-weasel, I'm kinda iffy. It feels like he isn't seeing _me_ when he looks at me, like he sees my father the way everyone else does unless it's convenient, and then they only see the Boy Who Lived. At least at school I had the Slytherins and Snape who treated me normally, even if that meant picking on me, but out here it's like I'm just a shadow, or a puppet, dancing to someone else's tune.

Never mind, you probably don't want to listen to my complaining anyway... I think this is going to be one letter I _don't_ send.

Hadrian

\----------------

Voldemort,

Okay, seriously, you _need_ to study muggle fashion more in depth. No, they weren't staring at you because you're handsome or whatever, they were staring at you because you were wearing full traditional robes, brocade and everything, not to mention _black_ , in ninety degree weather. Yes, cooling charms are a thing, but it just looks suspicious when you go parading around in clothes that _should_ have had you suffering from heat stroke as if it's a nippy Autumn and you're just fine. I had no fashion sense when living with the Dursleys because if I looked better than their pig of a son, they'd beat me, last summer I refused to accept Malfoy charity, and this summer I just haven't gotten around to shopping yet because I don't want the whole brood following me and creating havoc.

I'll see if the twins can "chaperone" a visit to Diagon in a few days, will you be able to meet then? We can get muggle fashion as well as wizard, so long as the twins have me back at the burrow by dinner. Please. I'm not much into fashion and even _I_ can tell you're a fashion disaster.

Hadrian

\----------------

Three days later, Hadrian manages to sneak away with the twins, without the youngest two following them, and relaxes slightly the moment he's out of the suffocating confines of the ramshackle hut they called a house. Once in Diagon, he waits for Voldemort, who had agreed to go by Tom during the excursion so as to not create mass panic, then waves off the twins and their antics as they whistle.

"Oh, sod off. Go pick out that building you were looking at, and if you behave, I might even buy it for you." He scowls, watching as the twins snap to and salute him, then go walking off like wooden soldiers. The act lasts for all of ten steps before they break out into mischievous cackles and go skulking off, and Hadrian sighs as he turns back to Voldemort, finding the man giving him an amused smile. "I told you they were dramatic. Alright then, wizarding robes for me, seeing as I'm sure you're well stocked, then muggle clothes for both of us."

Seeing Voldemort scowl and almost pout, Hadrian huffs and pokes him in the arm. "Honestly... It's just clothes shopping. What's the problem?"

Sulking, Voldemort glares at the offending crowd pressing in on all sides, then he grumbles out a reply.

"I'm afraid I don't speak 'pout' or 'sulk'. You'll have to speak up if you want me to hear you... Now, what's wrong with shopping?" He asks again, poking Voldemort's arm a second time and grinning when his hand is swatted away.

"I said, it's _muggle_ shopping... How do _you_ expect _me_ to handle shopping with _muggles_? It's like you don't even _know_ me."

Taking his sleeve in one hand and steering the way through the crowd, one of the fiercest dark lords almost docile behind him, Hadrian shakes his head, amused, and pulls him into Twilfitt and Tattings. "I know you perfectly well, seeing as I try to get to know all the people capable of and willing to indulge in killing infants, but the question is, do you know _them_? Have you taken the chance to study them, learn their ways, behaviours, habits? What makes them tick, what drives them, what causes them pain or joy or anguish?"

Looking confused as he follows the almost hyper child through the clothing store, Voldemort scowls and crosses his arms over his chest, pulling his sleeve from Hadrian's hand. "What difference does it make if I have or haven't? Muggles are beneath us, scum of the earth. The only thing they're good for is producing muggleborns to bring in new magics. Why should I care about their lives?"

Spinning around suddenly and pointing in Voldemort's face, an excited grin on his own, Hadrian bounces slightly. " _Exactly_!"

After a moment of silence, Voldemort's scowl deepens and he brushes the finger away from his face. "I don't follow. What do you mean, 'exactly'? I thought you were trying to make me like muggles, not agreeing with my viewpoint. Although, I can't say I'm displeased."

Hadrian rolls his eyes and scowls back, then pushes a selection of clothes into the man's chest and heads toward the changing rooms as he explains. "You just don't _get_ it, do you? Art of war? Sun Tzu? 'Know thy enemy'? However the full thing goes, the _point_ is, you _don't_ know them, you don't care, so how can you hope to defeat them? For example, all humans fear what they don't understand, muggle and wizard alike, sure, but what happens when you meet a muggle scientist? They want to study it, see how it ticks, what it's made of. _Be the scientist_. Study muggles, use their weaknesses to your advantage, then use those weaknesses to overpower them. Isn't that the classic Slytherin tactic anyway?"

Stunned, Voldemort clears his throat and leans back against the wall across from the door Hadrian had disappeared into, letting his mind absorb what he'd been told. "I see your point... How did you, someone not even thirteen yet, figure all this out?"

Hadrian snorts and cracks open the door, peeking out at Voldemort and giving him a dry look. "I read." Closing the door again, he continues to try on clothes as he speaks. "The library was one of the only safe havens when I lived with the Dursleys since Dudley hated anything he couldn't watch, and seeing the books the first time, he immediately threw a tantrum. Didn't even see the video section, to my luck, or he probably would have stayed. Every chance I got, I read books. Art of war, tactics, espionage, I even tried reading a psychology book or two... Basically anything I could get my hands on about how to get inside people's heads and change things around to better suit myself. You'd be surprised at how often the little 'punishments' staved off larger ones... It's kept me alive so far, learning how they tick."

"And you think, what? We go into muggle London and I watch them scurrying about like cockroaches, then suddenly realize how to defeat them?" Voldemort scoffs, narrowing his eyes when Hadrian steps out of the room and gives him another sarcastically bland look, handing off a pile of clothes.

"No. I expect you to go into muggle London with me so I can buy some muggle clothes. If you want to learn your enemy, you must first become them. So, we blend in. Once you get used to blending in, _that's_ when you begin learning the enemy. Robes and wizarding paraphernalia is fine around certain groups or times of the year, but you go out in robes in muggle London, and you stick out like a hippogriff at a pure blood gathering. Honestly? It's tragic."

Grabbing the second pile of clothes while Voldemort dumps the rest, refusing to carry them like some common hired help, Hadrian moves to the register to pay, giving Voldemort a look over his shoulder. "And we seriously need to stay away from solid black. You look like a hoodless Dementor in those."

Voldemort scowls, the expression quickly becoming his default, then moodily slinks after Hadrian once the child is done putting his purchases away, and once more out in the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley, his sulking posture straightens, as if he's reluctant to show even the fact that he's angry. "Fine. _Fine_ , we'll do this your way, but keep in mind, I am _not_ happy about this."

Letting out a loud, happy bark of laughter, Hadrian grins over his shoulder and responds playfully. "You're never happy, Tom. You brood, and when you don't brood, you sulk. It's your thing. I should know."

Voldemort follows behind Hadrian, stunned speechless but doing a good job of not showing it, and wondering when the last time anyone had gotten Hadrian to laugh like that was, if what he'd heard of the Dursleys was true. The rest of the shopping trip is spent with him having an internal war with himself, wondering at his reactions and what they could mean.

\----------------

Voldemort,

I know I just saw you a few days ago, but the twins gave me this, and I wanted to see if you'd laugh, so go ahead and use it on a Death Eater who pisses you off or something. It's kinda gross, but hilarious. It's called a ton tongue toffee. _Don't_ eat it yourself. Maybe give it to Peter.

Also, remember what I said. You have to study your enemy before you can defeat them. Also also, I added something I hope you like. It's tacky, in my opinion, but it apparently sells well.

Enjoy or don't.

Hadrian

\----------------

Voldemort stares down at the emerald green keychain in the shape of a lightning bolt, _knowing_ it was muggle but wondering how Hadrian had distracted him long enough to purchase this in secret. "Then again, that day _is_ mostly a blur..." He murmurs to himself, checking the keychain over for any sort of spell.

"My lord? Did you say something?" Lucius asks softly, not wanting to startle Voldemort if he was deep in thought.

"Mmmh? No... No, I'm fine. Go back to whatever it is you were doing."

Bowing, Lucius continues his report, though he can't tell if the man is even listening still.

\----------------

Hadrian,

It has come to my attention that your birthday recently passed, and though it is late, I got you a gift in return for the keychain. Care for her well and she will make an excellent protector and companion.

Your gift of the trick toffee was also appreciated. I have sent a memory with Severus for when you start your third year. Do enjoy.

Voldemort

\----------------

Carefully lifting the lid of the box delivered with the letter, Hadrian finds a beautiful, spiky looking snake with a gorgeous green colouring, and he hisses a greeting at her, getting a surprised jolt backward. ~Hello, beautiful. You're absolutely gorgeous, aren't you? Do you have a name?~

The snake, a Sri Lankan Pit Viper, barely the size of his palm, hisses a negative. ~I was told my new master was to name me. You are a speaker, therefore you are my new master. What do you wish to call me?~

Letting her climb up and onto his hand, then wrap around his wrist, Hadrian hums in thought for a moment, then smiles. ~How about Sally? You're female, the name is female... Do you like it?~

~Sally. It is pretty. Very well then, my name from now on shall be Sally.~

Despite how uncomfortable it made both Ronald and Ginevra, or more like _because_ of, Hadrian took to hissing gently to Sally whenever it felt like the walls were closing in on him, which usually allowed him to breathe a bit easier because even Percy left him alone then. She'd been warned not to bite the twins, or Arthur, but there were still times when he had to retreat to his trunk due to it all becoming too much.

\----------------

Voldemort,

I absolutely _love_ your present. Sally is so sweet and gentle, even with her scales being sharp, and she's saved me so much hassle from dealing with "the brood" that she's gotten kinda fat from so many treats even though it hasn't been that long. She's so special already, even getting along with Hedwig, that I feel kinda bad that all I got you was a keychain.

How's everything going? Preparations to take over the wizarding world seem tough, you know? Well, I guess you probably _do_ know, being the one to make the preparations and all... Whatever you have planned, just _please_ try and keep it from affecting Hogwarts? First year was the stone, second year was the ministry thing with Sirius... I'd like to have a normal third year, please. I mean, I know it's still a week or so away, but please? Dealing with the hot/cold attitude of the world is draining.

Also, I swear, if I have to deal with the ferret harassing me one more time, I'm letting Sally bite him. The school year hasn't even started yet and he's already ruining my year. He's just lucky his precious daddy was there to save him when I was getting my school supplies, or there would have been one less person returning to Hogwarts.

Irritably,

Hadrian

\----------------

Hadrian,

I have given instructions to my Death Eaters to tell their children to not harass you. I had not realized you were so stressed you were contemplating homicide by venomous snake. It wouldn't do to have the "Saviour" snap and go on a murdering spree as I still have plans that require you to be seen as my antithesis. Please do try to remain sane. There is already one Bellatrix running around; I do not need another.

Before school starts, I suggest creating a familiar bond with Sally if you haven't already. The meddling fool will try to separate you, but a familiar bond is supposed to be cherished, and any wizard trying to interfere with such a bond automatically gets a year in Azkaban. It is also not uncommon for more powerful wizards, such as you or I, to have more than one, as I know you have one with your owl already.

Voldemort

\----------------

Hadrian rereads the letter several times, noticing how Voldemort had scribbled out something above his name to make it illegible, then he shrugs and burns the letter. ~How would you like to officially become my familiar, Sally?~ He asks, causing all but the twins to flinch at the sibilant sounds. He didn't care, though; Parseltongue was part of him, and if they were uncomfortable with that then they could leave him alone. When they make no move to leave, he continues talking softly with Sally, explaining the familiar bond and bonding process, and by the end of the night, his viper has officially become his second familiar.

\----------------

Voldemort,

I did it! I finally did it! I made contact with my 'inner animal' that was talked about in the animagus books! It's still blurry, and I can't see much, but it has four legs and wings, so it's definitely magical. I just hope it's small, because otherwise what's the point? It didn't look small, but the book said the first images were always hazy and indistinct, and that size could be misleading. I told Snape, he's been walking me through meditation exercises to try and teach me occlumency while I learn to become an animagus, and he told me he'd get the stuff for the potion, and the mandrake leaf.

He's really come around, you know? Sees me for me, not James, and has even helped me lessen some of the more prominent scars along my back from the Dursleys. He says I have several bones that healed wrong too, but that all we'd have to do is either break them again, set them so they heal properly, then let them heal, or, though this wasn't preferred, they could vanish the bones and let me grow entirely new ones. Even though it sounds more painful, I think that would be the better option. There'd be no break that needed healing with the second option, and I could probably get better bones than what I have now.

I'd have to wait until the summer though, because of how extensive the process would be, and Siri threw a fit when I told him, but a nurse came in and quickly sedated him so I could tell him my thoughts without him exploding again. Siri still didn't look convinced, but he's backing me and whatever I choose.

I have to go, though. Time for my "detention" which is just Snape's way of secretly teaching me occlumency and animagus magic.

Happily,

Hadrian

\----------------

Hadrian,

If you are willing to go through the pain of completely regrowing your bones, there are some potions you could take alongside the skelegrow that will help counteract some of the malnutrition you suffered early in life. They will be painful as well, and they are dark in nature, and while they will not completely reverse the effects, you could benefit from using them. There is also one that might help, if not fully cure, your eyesight. If you want them, I can have Severus prepare them for the summer, but for now, I have him preparing strong nutrient supplements. You will need the boost early, before you take the potions, since they are taxing on your system.

Remember to keep the ring, talisman pendant, and Sally with you at all times. You may no longer be in danger from my forces, unless they hold some sort of grudge and act without my consent, but there are always those willing to hurt you even without my input.

As it is early in the year, and I have not yet made my move, I warn you now. I'm breaking my faithful out of that dreadful prison and razing it to the ground. I'm afraid I can do nothing to mitigate the backlash on you, as most believe I am still out for your blood, but once I have them out, they will go into hiding, effectively disappearing. That should give you some relief.

Voldemort

\----------------

Again, Hadrian could see that Voldemort had scribbled something out above his name, but he didn't really mind. Whatever it was must either be embarrassing, or unimportant. He had his protections, he had Sally, the twins had given him the Marauder's Map over the summer, and though he didn't have a permission slip saying he could go into Hogsmeade, he was slowly learning the tunnels and secret passageways. If he was attacked, he would either be able to fight back, or escape, he was making sure of that.

\----------------

Voldemort,

I don't know what sort of backlash you were expecting, but I very nearly got mobbed by students demanding I do something about the prisoners on the loose. The crowd was so large that I nearly went headlong down a staircase, and I sprained my wrist from catching myself. I haven't been able to write the last few months because of it. That's not all, though; not only have the students been harassing me, but Ronald has grown violent, both him, his sister, and Granger ganging up on me and trying to provoke me into doing... _something_. I dunno... I keep feeling like someone is lurking when they gang up on me, watching to see what I do.

Honestly, what do they expect? How can a thirteen year old kid, someone not even out of Hogwarts, go out and catch escaped, dangerous criminals if even the aurors can't? It's ridiculous, and if Sally had more venom, I'd get her to bite every one of them.

Sorry... I keep complaining and you've already said you don't want to read that... I'll still send this one, and in the future I'll try not to complain so much. Sorry it took me so long to reply to you, Voldemort, but at least now you know the reason why.

Yours,

Hadrian

\----------------

Hadrian,

If you like, I can send Nagini to watch out for you from the shadows. She will only act if there is an immediate threat to your life, otherwise she will stay in the shadows. I have already explained things to my returned members, and though Bella is upset that I am speaking cordially with you, seeing as she holds to the belief that you defeated me twelve years ago, she has also agreed not to harm you or her cousin.

Things are growing busier here, so I will not have many chances to contact you in the future. Should you have an emergency, get Severus and have him apparate you to my location. He can only carry one extra passenger, so you do not have to fear that someone might hitchhike. Of course, that means you will have to leave your familiars behind to find their own way, but they are smart and will find you.

Stay safe,

Voldemort

\----------------

Voldemort,

Okay, so... I don't know if you've been told yet, but I've apparently been labeled as a traitor because I won't say anything against you. Of course, I don't say anything _for_ you either, but they, the school and most of the students, decided that I _must_ agree with your policies because I'm not speaking up against them, so that not only makes me a blood traitor, but a traitor to wizarding kind. Whatever you're doing with the plan to take down the muggles, could you maybe speed it up? I'll help if I can, but I just want people to leave me alone, and I won't get that until you either take over, or if something happens to you. I'm right behind you in that muggles need to be taken out, but if I say anything like that, I'll get lynched.

Just thought you ought to know, that way you can change your plans if you need to. Yet again, people hate me, so whatever you need me for, leave it till they love me again.

Resigned to a life of hills,

Hadrian

\----------------

Right after he finishes sending of the letter, from the safety of the Chamber no less, a bright flash of light intrudes on his gloomy domain, making him squint, and he gives Fawkes a confused look, wondering why the phoenix was here. Then Fawkes hops closer, holding out his leg like an owl would, and Hadrian squints warily at the letter attached. "I don't think I want to touch that, actually. I don't trust Dumbles, therefore I don't trust you. Return to sender."

Fawkes fluffs his feathers out and cocks his head to the side, as if not understanding, then, almost looking like he shrugs, he disappears in a ball of flame, leaving the letter behind.

"Hmph... As if I'd touch that. It's like the universe telling me to be the stupid people in those horror movies that go into the houses they're _supposed_ to stay away from." Scowling, he flicks an incendio at the parchment, watching as it crumbles to ashes on the stone floor, then he goes back to practicing his dark magic and animagus/occlumency meditations. The image of his form was slowly becoming clearer, something he kept getting giddy about and losing focus because of, and he wanted to at least know his form by the end of the year which was in a few months.

\----------------

Hadrian,

Meet me at the Hogs Head by three pm. I have business to discuss with you. Severus shall escort you.

Voldemort

\----------------

Stepping into the same room they'd used last time, and dropping the rather good glamour he'd been working on in his spare time throughout the year, Hadrian flops onto a chair and groans, cradling his wrist to his hand and petting Sally who had curled around it to keep herself warm. "I... Hate... _School_..." He groans, slouching until he looks like he's about to slide ride out of the chair.

Voldemort gives an amused smile as he takes his own seat, then flicks his wand at the door and walls to raise the privacy charms, keeping out eavesdroppers. "I see I won't have much need to convince you of my plan... Third year for you is almost done, yes? I'm sure by now you wish you could self study, maybe take your O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts early?"

Hadrian gives Voldemort a suspicious look as he sits back up, nudging Sally to curl around the back of his neck so he could flail his arms if need be without her getting motion sick. "Well, yeah, but what's that got to do with anything? Unless your 'plan' calls for kidnapping me or something. Then again, knowing you, you probably have everything planned and I'm just too small brained to know what's going on."

Grinning, an expression which causes Hadrian to shiver with foreboding, Voldemort leans forward in his seat and braces his elbows on his knees. "Exactly. Slytherin Manor is open now, seeing as I have taken control of the lordship, in secret to avoid a panic, and if you consent, I can have you brought there to self study. There is also the option of being taught by my inner circle, and if you can leash your dogfather, he will be welcome too."

Hadrian stares, shocked, at Voldemort for all of five seconds, then grins and points accusingly. "You made a joke! Ha! I _knew_ you had a sense of humour. It only took me a few years to uncover it."

Bewildered by the change in direction of the conversation, Voldemort shakes his head. "I did no such-"

"You _did_! You called him my _dog_ father! Not my god father! You made a pun!" By now, Hadrian was giggling and clutching his stomach, the look of confusion on Voldemort's face just adding to the hilarity, and wheezing, he adds. "You should see your face...! Oh my gosh, I actually got you to make a _pun_ and you didn't even notice!"

Going back over his words, and realizing he _had_ in fact made a pun, the red eyed man glares at the giggling child and sulks in his seat. "So you have. No matter. My query still stands. Do you, or do you not, consent to you and your _godfather_ , being 'kidnapped' and brought to Slytherin Manor for your remaining Hogwarts years and the summers in between?"

Still chuckling softly, but regaining control, Hadrian wipes his eyes and thinks over the request. After a moment, he sighs and the smile falls from his face, his head thumping into the cushion of the chair. "I can't. Maybe the summers, sure, and I can just figure out a way to make them let me live on my own, but what if you have traitors in your ranks and they see me? Severus is loyal to you, even if he portrays himself as a double agent, but what about some of your other Death Eaters? If I go, and they see me as anything less than a tortured prisoner, they'll go blabbing to Dumbles. Glamours are taxing to keep up, something I know well, and they could easily break, and polyjuice is apparently disgusting."

Breaking off from his internal rambling about everything that _could_ go wrong, and that most likely _would_ , he notices Voldemort giving him a thoughtful look and returns it with a confused one of his own. "What? I can't be considerate of you and your plans?" He scowls, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

Voldemort raises an eyebrow but shakes his head, leaning to one side in the chair and continuing to give his thoughtful look. "No, it isn't that. I just had not realized you would think so in depth about the repercussions in such a short amount of time. You are remarkably mature despite your young age, though I suppose I understand the reason why. Very well, if you feel as though you will do more good in Hogwarts, I will not keep you from doing so. However, be warned that there will be a tournament next year. Use your curiousity to look up the Triwizard Tournament, and you will no doubt guess some of what my plan is."

Hadrian groans and slumps in his seat again, glaring petulantly at the smirk on Voldemort's face. "Whatever it is, you're entering me for it, aren't you? _One year_...! Just _one_ where I can go about my business without every bloody student putting me through hell, is that too much to ask?" Still glaring, he stands and pulls out his wand, throwing a glamour over himself and adjusting it so it looked the same as before. "I don't even know what it is, but I'm sure it's deadly, so have fun watching me squirm."

Unsure why he was angry, except the fact that he might have hoped Voldemort had stopped trying to kill him by now thanks to the oath, and that he thought they were at least friendly if not friends, friends who didn't try to kill each other in abstract ways, Hadrian storms out of the room, breaking the privacy wards, then out of the Hogs Head, heading in the direction of Honeydukes in order to use the secret passage. 'Bloody dark lords and deadly things being thrown at me... I'm pretty sure, if I hadn't used the stone as a bargaining chip, if I was _really_ the Harry Potter everyone expected, I'd have nearly died several times over by now instead of just the once. Stupid ministry probably also wanted to send Dementors or some other such nonsense this year due to the break out...'

~Come on, Sally... I need a bit of exercise. You can spend some time in Slytherin's room while I blast hexes at the walls.~

\----------------

Voldemort,

I'm sorry I stormed out the way I did, really... I just... There's a lot going on in my head lately, and I didn't know how to react to what you told me. If you need me in the tournament for whatever reason, so long as it furthers your goals of complete segregation of muggle and wizarding worlds, I'll give it a go. Can't say I'll be happy about it, it being a death game and all, but I'll try.

Seeing as I'd like to survive said death game, any information about the tasks would be appreciated. I don't care if it's cheating. As I told you first year, I'm in it for me. Not for anyone else. You're being added to the list because if I help you, that'll help me, but still...

Anyway, it's another week or so to the train ride back to the platform, and I hope your plans are going well. Again, sorry I stormed out the way I did. I just have some stuff I need to work out.

Regretting snapping,

Hadrian


	4. Fourth Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, there is no "underage" stuff going on. Hadrian is dealing with maturing and puberty and is mostly confused and trying to figure stuff out. Nothing will happen, or be implied, till he's 17, which is the AOC in Britain.

Snakeface,

I'm upset with you... Very, very upset. Just because I refused to spend the rest of my Hogwarts years with you, it doesn't mean you can send your bloody mutated python to me to mother me. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself, and Nagini is more likely to smother me in my sleep than look out for my health. I don't know how you managed to shrink her without her complaining or hide the fact that she is some sort of magical breed, but she's still big enough that she's a nuisance. She won't even listen to me when I tell her I don't need her to stay around. Call your bloody reptile off, or I'll show you _proper_ retribution. I live with two master pranksters who will be more than happy to supply me with products; don't tempt me.

The brood is planning on going to the fancy quidditch match this summer, so if there's anything you have planned, tell me now and I'll do what I can to help. I heard Bulgaria is playing, and I remember most Bulgarians go to Dumstrang, which according to the records of the tournament is one of the schools that participates in it. Do you need me to make contact with anyone for you? Snape says the headmaster is supposedly one of yours, and that said headmaster is raising a protege who will be playing in the match. Just saying, if you need me to make contact, I can. James was apparently really into Quidditch, so it wouldn't be unusual for me to be a fan, even though I don't play. Also, it would be fun to torment the weasel about having made contact with Krum. Ronald is just as obsessed with Krum as the ferret is with Lucius.

Either way, anything to stop being so bored, and maybe get a bit of payback while having fun. Let me know, and again, _call off your bloody reptile_.

Irritably,

Hadrian

\----------------

Hadrian,

I will not recall Nagini. She is there to keep you safe, not comfortable, so deal with it. As to your queries, if you can get close to Krum as a fan, without being brushed off, then by all means. Do not risk yourself. Keep an eye on the sky, and stay out of your tent after the match. Lucius will make contact with you sometime between the start and end of the match to give you the details of the tasks for the tournament. Read them, then burn the letter, as always. This is as much help as I will give you, as I do wish to see just how capable you are on your own. Good luck figuring out my plan.

Voldemort

\----------------

Snakeface,

I hope you enjoy picking glitter out of crevices for the next year. You earned it.

Hadrian

\----------------

Voldemort stares at the explosion of glitter covering not only the desk, but pretty much his entire office, and his face, unsure whether to be proud or furious that Hadrian had gotten him. It was truly clever, using something that was so very muggle and wouldn't be seen as harmful with detection spells, but on the other hand, it was irritating and nothing less than razing the manor to the ground was going to get rid of the tiny specks. Muggle glitter had fascinated wizards in the past, ever since it had been created, and experiments had proven it too small to summon or vanish completely.

Lucius knocks and enters when bid, then stops and stares at the sight of Voldemort covered and surrounded by glitter, his impressive facade barely twitching though his voice was strained. "Shall I return later, My Lord? You seem... _preoccupied_." He coughs to clear his throat, trying not to laugh outright. Voldemort may have regained his sanity, true, but that didn't mean he would accept any Death Eater laughing to his face.

Sighing with exasperation, Voldemort leans back in his seat and begins brushing his face off with one hand, the other waving at Lucius. "Just laugh if it is that much of a strain, Lucius. I admit it is rather humorous." He smirks ruefully, then looks up when Lucius gives in, covering his mouth with one hand and chortling softly. When the amusement fades, he waves the blonde in and flicks a hand at the door, closing it with a bare twist of magic, then motions to the chair in front of the desk for him to sit. "What news, Lucius? I hope it is good, as it would be a shame to ruin the good mood from Potter's prank."

Lucius looks up, startled, and blanks his face again, regaining his Slytherin mask. "Potter sent this, My Lord? I was not aware he was vindictive enough for this. If I may be so bold as to ask, what did you do to earn his ire?"

"I sent Nagini to watch over him, and she is apparently too overbearing for him to deal with comfortably. He requested I recall her, I refused, and he sent this in response." While still humorous, he gives Lucius a warning look, picking glitter from under his nails. "News, Lucius? How go the talks with the vampire covens and werewolf packs?"

Clearing his throat as he drags his mind back on track, Lucius nods and begins giving his report, making a mental note not to piss off the Potter heir.

\----------------

Hadrian,

While I commend your perseverance and ingenuity in pranks, I still refuse to recall Nagini. The glitter, I see now, was the barest of your ideas, however, it would be prudent if you ceased sending them. A prank a day for the past two weeks is getting rather out of hand. Remember what I said about the match, and stay safe. I really would hate to have to save you, as it would ruin that image you seem to have of me as a cold, heartless bastard.

Voldemort

P.s. If you wish to make your life easier, give her more to eat. While it will not keep her from following you, it will make her quieter. She is usually as such when digesting.

\----------------

Giving an outraged shout, that fades as soon as he sees who has grabbed him, Hadrian glares at Lucius and hisses an expletive, causing Sally to perk up, then he switches back to English after gaining control again and huffs. "Why couldn't you just slip me the parchment in secret instead of yanking me into a shadowy crevice? Why manhandle me when subtlety is so much easier?" He demands, calling Sally to stand down and leaning against one of the stand supports.

Holding out a slip of parchment, Lucius taps it with the snakehead of his cane and causes it to flash a quick white. "Our mutual acquaintance told me to deliver it directly. I could not risk it getting into the wrong hands, despite the fact that it would be illegible to anyone else. He would know. Since I have delivered it, my job is done, so if you will excuse me, I am heading up to the seats." Inclining his head, the blonde turns to leave but is stopped by a hand on his sleeve, and when he turns to see what the problem is, he feels a sense of foreboding shiver down his spine at the mischievous look on Hadrian's face.

"He's scared, isn't he? The pranks got to him, and he's too scared to show his face. _Good_. Maybe he'll keep his next gift then instead of sending it back. Do tell him I said hi, will you?" Waving the older man away, Hadrian reads over the letter and huffs, burning it with a flick of his wand. 'Some information he gives me... Three measly words are hardly worthy of the word advice. What am I supposed to do with the words dragons, mermaids, and maze? Honestly... He's lucky I can't attack him due to the oath, else I'd sock him in the face.'

When he heads up the stairs, he notices Bagman scooping up galleons that everyone else seems to be ignoring, and taking his seat between the twins, Hadrian nudges them as soon as he catches sight of the betting tickets. "I don't know who you made the bet with, but I saw some shifty guy collecting galleons every one else seemed to be ignoring, and knowing you two, it's because of you. Be careful you don't get swindled, yeah?" After a moment of thought, his eyes tracking Krum easily despite having to look through glasses still to do so, he pipes up again. "What do you even need the money for, anyway? You already have your shop. Did you blow the money I gave you for buying ingredients so fast?"

"No, we just-"

"Wanted to make sure-"

"We had enough in-"

"Case something happened."

"The more the-"

"Better, right?"

Used to their back and forth speech by now, Hadrian just rolls his eyes and shrugs. "If you say so. Just make sure the gold you're given is real before accepting it. Most people can't be trusted."

\----------------

Hadrian,

I do not know what you did to make Nagini refuse to return to you, seeing as she won't tell me, but don't think you are getting off that easily. I still have my ways to keep watch over you, and you will now have fewer chances to get away anyway. Enjoy your school year, and do try to impress me in the tournament? With your new bones and improved physique, I expect more from you than just surviving. And remember to correct your eyesight as well. Those glasses are a hazard and a weak point you can ill afford.

Voldemort

\----------------

Though he expected it, knew it would happen, that does little to improve his mood when his name comes from the goblet in a burst of light and heat. Dumbledore's flash of triumph makes his scowl deepen, and he growls as he hears the students nearby whispering about how he cheated, causing a few Hufflepuffs to flinch back at the sound. Seeing Moody giving him an expectant look, he rolls his eyes and refrains from pulling his wand, the stares making his skin crawl and his hand itch to cast spell after spell at the naysayers. 'Maybe I should take a break from practicing those dark spells... They seem to have made my temper shorter.'

Slipping into the room with his magic crackling around his body, and flopping into a chair while ignoring the other three champions who begin asking questions, Hadrian slumps with his arms crossed over his chest and Sally hissing soothing words meant to reassure him in his ear. The noise level rises abruptly as the headmasters and headmistress, along with the tournament judges, enter the room, all of them arguing amongst each other about broken rules and terms of fairness, then Dumbledore tries to grab him only to rear back in shock when Sally strikes, purposely missing his arm by centimeters.

"I suggest you refrain from trying to grab me so suddenly, headmaster. Sally is quite protective, and she won't miss twice. Before you ask, _no_ , I didn't put my name in the goblet, nor did I ask anyone else to do so for me. I'm only fourteen, so before you say I somehow confounded the goblet, take into account my age and schooling level. Secondly, before you accuse me of lying, I advise you against such a path. I am also prepared to swear it by veritaserum if need be." It was risky, seeing as he could be asked certain questions he had no intentions of answering truthfully, but when you knew how to lie by omission, it was a moot point. 'Thank Merlin for Snape teaching me how to do that over the course of last year...'

Looking at Mr. Crouch, he adds. "I understand that this is a binding contract, from what I've read of the history of the tournament, so I won't ask how I can be pulled out of it, but I will be seeking redress from the ministry. It was yours and the other judges' jobs to prevent this sort of thing, and now, not only have you screwed over my godfather, but you've screwed over me. I hope you are prepared to face the consequences." Standing and bowing his head politely, then ignoring when people try to get him to stay, he disappears from the room and heads up to his tower dorm, intending on getting some sleep early. Knowing his luck, he would have the school hounding him for answers until the sensation died down.

\----------------

Snakeface,

I still very much dislike you right now. One of the _only_ parts that haven't completely sucked so far is the fact that Rita is still too wary to cross me and didn't make me look like anything more than what I am; unfortunate. Ollivander is still creepy, Krum keeps watching me like I'm about to do a trick or something, Diggory looks like he isn't sure how to feel, and Delacour is passively aggressive. She keeps trying to use her allure on me, and while I can tell it's being used, it doesn't seem to be working for whatever reason. Maybe it's the occlumency training? Whatever it is, I'm grateful, because I'd hate to end up like Ronald who keeps falling over his feet or walking into walls when he catches sight of her.

Another good thing is the fact that I don't have to deal with the end of year tests, so I have more time to self-study now that I technically don't have to go to classes either. I still go to potions, seeing as Snape's classes actually matter to me and I need to do practical lessons, and Defense classes are necessary too, what with Junior near stalking me otherwise. By the way, had I mentioned that I figured out he was my second watcher yet? No? Well, I did. How? You don't need to know, especially if Snape hasn't figured it out yet. When he does, you'll know.

Also being passive-aggressive,

Hadrian

\----------------

Fuck you, Voldemort. Dragons?! You're a sadistic, heartless bastard, and I take back every nice thing I said about you.

Hadrian

\----------------

When confronted by the Horntail inside the arena, now that the noise level has significantly fallen, his curiosity is piqued at what almost sounds like a sibilant whispering, just under the range of hearing, and with a surge of hope that he won't have to risk his life, or limbs, Hadrian focuses on the image of a snake and calls out. ~Hello?~

A sudden, muffled shriek ripples through the crowd as the dragon abruptly lifts her head in surprise, her defensive posture changing to one of wary curiosity. ~Speaker? You are cousin Speaker? Where? Not nest. Protect eggs.~

Unlike most snakes, who sound as if they speak English, the Horntail sounds almost accented, like how someone might if they learned English second hand, and Hadrian clears his throat, hoping he can still communicate reliably. ~Yes, I am a Speaker. You have been relocated temporarily, and if you will allow me, I can remove the reason for your relocation and you can go back to your nest soon.~

Warily, the Horntail crouches over her eggs and curls up, puffing out a breath of smoke. ~Approach, cousin Speaker. Remove thing. Gentle, or you be dead.~ She warns, watching carefully as Hadrian approaches and stops a foot away.

~There is an imposter in your nest. May I reach in and remove it? It is masked by your eggs, and I must lift it away so you can detect the falseness.~ He explains, waiting until the dragon nods to reach for the golden egg. The moment he has it, he lifts it up and away from the nest, letting the Horntail sniff if, then he smothers a reflexive snort of amusement as she rears back and claws at her nose. ~Apologies. May I remove this imposter from your nest now?~

Snorting to try and remove the now noticeable scent of wet green things, water, and metal from her nose, the Horntail shuffles her wings and once more curls around her brood. ~Leave. Take fake egg. Tell humans home now.~

Hadrian nods and clutches the egg to his chest, then he respectfully backs away to a safe distance before turning and heading to the healer's tent, leaving a stunned silent crowd behind him. 'That was nearly enough to give me a heart attack... Never again. Charlie can keep his dragons, he just better keep them far away from me.'

\----------------

Snakeface,

I'm still upset, but thanks for telling your minions to get their children in line. I actually managed to become friendly with Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass in Slytherin, and Michael Corner and Terry Boot in Ravenclaw since the start of the year, especially since they don't believe I entered myself into the tournament. So now I spend time with them as well as the twins. I'm just glad 'know-it-all' Percy graduated last year because now I don't have to deal with him in school. Krum made contact after the first task and told me it was an honour to be a speaker, and that he would be happy to help me out if I needed it. He seems nice, understanding, though that's probably because he understands what it's like to be famous, even though I never sought out my fame. Definitely much more approachable than he was at the quidditch cup. Diggory and Delacour came around a bit after experiencing how dangerous the tournament is, so now I don't have to worry about them either. I was snooping recently and saw Karkaroff panicking to Snape, and both he and Junior keep eyeing me like I'm the new you, so if it isn't too much trouble, could you fix that? They're starting to creep me out even more than usual.

I don't know how, but the model dragons they used before the first tournament, the one I had anyway, somehow stopped being a model and keeps following me around, hovering by my head and nipping me if I don't pet it. It can also apparently speak now? Snape thinks it has something to do with how it bit me before the task and that my magic, and being a speaker, changed it somehow. Can that even happen? I still don't get the logic behind magic, if there even is any in the first place, so I don't know, and I can't find any record of anything like it in the past.

Please tell me if you know anything about what's going on because I'm entirely confused and have no clue.

Hadrian

\----------------

A day or so after sending the letter off to Voldemort, Hadrian is sitting in the library, trying to find information on his most recent problem, when a blonde girl sits across from him and starts humming a nonsensical tune, scribbling in her notebook. Since it wasn't actually that distracting, and he didn't really care to ask for help from a Ravenclaw since the two he knew tended to take over his projects, he continues to read, scowling down at the book when it tells him what the others had, only using new words. "This is utterly pointless. How am I supposed to find something when the library is so stripped of everything even remotely grey?" He grumbles, rubbing his tired eyes and straightening up to pop his back.

The rustling of paper draws his attention to the third year Ravenclaw again, and he gives her a quizzical look as he accepts the folded paper in the shape of a crane. "Er... Thanks?" He asks, bewildered by the girl who then waves cheerily and skips off, barefooted. Shaking his head, he unfolds the origami crane and smooths it out, then tilts his head curiously and looks in the direction the girl had disappeared in. On the sheet of paper, which was surprisingly college rule notebook paper and not parchment, an elegant but almost whimsical script lists an address and what looks like the title of a book.

"Weird girl, but I suppose this is better than nothing." Hadrian mutters as he packs up his things and leaves, allowing the books to put themselves away.

\----------------

Hadrian,

I'm afraid that even with my extensive studies into magic, I can't help you. It sounds as if you had a burst of wild magic which caused the changes you described, and wild magic doesn't follow any rules but the ones it makes up. I suspect your infamous 'Potter Luck' also played a part in this, so you will have to just deal with things on your own. The dragon doesn't sound dangerous, past singeing your hair or biting your hands, so it would be easiest to treat it as another familiar.

I understand that you are upset still for me putting you in the tournament, however, as my oath has not killed me yet, you should understand that I am not trying to kill you by means of abstract death. Perhaps it would make more sense if I say I'm keeping the status quo? Severus tells me Dumbledore grows suspicious the longer I take to put your life at risk, and while I assure you the tournament is perfectly safe, _for you_ , you will still need to _look_ like you are in danger.

Now, if you are done needing reassurance, Severus tells me you are in need of dance lessons for the Yule ball and dress robes. If you are agreeable, I can teach you myself over the next couple weeks, and if not, Lucius assures me he has a tutor available. Send word through Severus of your choice; he will also be bringing you to Diagon to be fitted before the ball.

Voldemort

\----------------

"I don't see why this is necessary. The ball is a waste of time since I won't be making friends there, and most of the school is convinced I'm the reincarnation of pure evil, thanks to your machinations and scheming so it isn't likely that I'll find a date..." Hadrian scowls disgustedly at the ballroom setting, crossing his arms defensively over his chest and slouching in place as he pouts in Voldemort's direction.

Raising an unimpressed eyebrow at the pouting teen, Voldemort makes his way closer and inspects Hadrian, giving him a once over from his perpetually messy hair to the scuffed, dying trainers hanging onto his feet through sheer will and stubbornness. "Not with that attitude you won't. Tell me, Hadrian... You've been shopping recently, so how is it that you _still_ don't have a pair of respectable shoes? Those look like they need to be incinerated and put out of their misery."

"Oi! They're comfy, okay?" He pouts, stepping warily back from Voldemort and shuffling his feet. Despite them getting on well enough over the past few years, and even sharing room space, he was weirdly uncomfortable with the man being so close. "Besides, I just don't see the point of getting some fancy schmancy pair of boots that look like snakeskin. Dragon hide, basilisk hide, whatever, it looks pretentious."

"Yes, well, be that as it may, _your_ shoes look like they died years ago and just haven't realized it yet. You might as well take them off for now, seeing as they will more likely get in your way. I can't have you tripping over your own feet because of your footwear."

When Hadrian makes no move to take off the shoes, Voldemort raises an eyebrow, his go to expression, and brandishes his wand threateningly. "Shall I remove them for you if you won't remove them yourself? Or will you behave?"

Extremely reluctant, but knowing the man would more likely incinerate them off his feet rather than just remove them, Hadrian pulls the ratty trainers off and sets them over by his bag, giving Voldemort a look that says "are you happy now?" Then he yells out in surprised shock when, even though he'd 'behaved', his shoes still end up being burnt to cinders.

"What the hell?! Why'd you do that when I did what you said and took them off?! Seriously, you're such an asshole!" His fists were clenched as if he wanted to strike Voldemort, oath or no oath, and if the outcome hadn't been death, he might have done it anyway.

Red eyes rolling in exasperation, Voldemort tucks his wand away and gives Hadrian a supremely unimpressed look. "If I hadn't, you would have still worn them to the ball, knowing you, and you're supposed to be making an impression. Wearing those shoes would have made the wrong one. Now hush, and come here. I'm going to walk you through the basic steps of the waltz, the traditional beginning dance to any ball and the one you'll be leading with the other three champions."

Voldemort pulls Hadrian into the appropriate stance, starting him out in the following position, then slowly walks the boy through the steps. "The steps you are doing now will be your partner's steps, unless you are taking an older, taller male? No? Then these will be your partner's steps. Learn them so you know better where to step without stepping on their toes."

Glaring mutinously at the man's chest, and willing down a blush, Hadrian follows the steps as best as he can, then flinches as the music suddenly starts playing. He's thankful, though, because the rhythm helps him keep the steps in mind, and after a few repetitions, with Voldemort being more patient than he'd thought the man could be, he finally has the steps down.

"Good... Very good. Now, we switch and this time you lead. Ready?" Waiting for the music to restart, which gives Hadrian enough time to switch to the leading position, Voldemort then walks him through the steps a few times. It takes another three repetitions before Hadrian is moving smoothly enough, but eventually, Voldemort lets him go and steps back. "You will still need more practice in order to develop a bit of muscle memory, but you've got excellent coordination. Something you gained from James, no doubt."

Hadrian, still flushed and feeling oddly warm, rubs his hands on his pants legs and coughs to clear his throat, refusing to look up because he feels like a fool. "Good. Are we done here? Because now I have to trudge through Diagon Alley barefoot to get fitted for robes _and_ shoes, seeing as you heartlessly turned mine into ash."

Without waiting for an answer, he grabs his bag, slings it over his shoulder, and shuffles quickly toward the door, flinching when Voldemort stops him with a hand on his shoulder. "What? What is it now?" He whines, twisting out of the man's hold and glaring mutinously up into red eyes.

"Severus will bring you by the Hogs Head every night for the next week to practice, so if you have a problem with me teaching you, say it now. I can always find someone more agreeable to teach you, if you have some problem with me." Voldemort was irritated; here he was, trying to be _nice_ , which went against pretty much every fiber of his being, and the boy was being ungrateful. 'I probably could have done without burning his shoes, I admit, but he is being entirely ill behaved.'

Scowling, Hadrian pulls away and fumbles for the door, then opens it and edges out as he speaks. "It's _fine_ , I just have to go. I'll be there tomorrow, geeze." Leaving the man behind, Hadrian darts out of the door, away from the uncomfortable situation that was making his hands clammy with sweat, and heads out of the Leaky Cauldron into the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley.

\----------------

The rest of the week follows a similar path, with Hadrian showing up for lessons, wearing his new boots, receiving lessons, then rushing out of the inn the second the lessons are over and leaving Voldemort alternately confused and irritated. At the end of the week, when the lessons are officially over, he rushes out of the inn as if he's on fire and up the path back to Honeydukes, his _actual_ invisibility cloak wrapped around him. Voldemort wasn't the only one confused; Hadrian had been having increasingly unsettling dreams, ones that weren't of him watching through Voldemort's eyes but still involved the red eyed man, and every morning he woke up, heart pounding from some emotion he was too scared to face.

'Maybe I should talk to someone who knows what I'm going through... Or maybe I should look it up first. I'd hate to be wrong...' Safely back in his bed in Gryffindor tower, Hadrian debates whether or not to send a letter to Charlie, knowing from the time he'd spent at the burrow that the second eldest Weasley probably had experience in this area.

\----------------

The night of the ball is uneventful, aside from the fact that Hadrian takes Luna Lovegood, the one who had given him the crane, as a thanks for said crane, and didn't dance except the opening waltz, and Hadrian goes to bed that night feeling like he'd missed something, something important.

\----------------

Snakeface,

Your cryptic clues are annoying. The only reason I got the egg clue is because someone told Diggory, and Diggory told me. I thought he meant something weird when telling me to take a bath with the egg, because the look in his eyes was weird, but no. Just more people being cryptic. Stupid thing was in Mermish.

If my "something you'll sorely miss" ends up being Sally, you can forget me lying low anymore, because I'm _not_ having my familiar put at risk. Otherwise, I don't really know what it'll be, seeing as I don't really have friends. Maybe my "date" to the ball, but I didn't even spend time with her past the first dance and a cup of punch.

Whatever ends up happening, I'm sure you'll know, seeing as you have your watchers. Just so you know, I've apparently been emancipated too. The goblins sent me a letter in the mail stating pretty much that the tournament was only for adults, and since I'd been forced to compete, it made me legally an adult, so now I have to figure out what's going on with the Potter Heirship, the Black Heirship, and the Gryffindor Heirship while also dealing with this death game. The goblins also warned me that someone had been trying to repeatedly access my funds over the years, but that they stopped them because, despite what was said, the keys never allowed them access.

Speaking of keys, am I supposed to have so many? The goblins said they were all recalled from wherever, but I have so many that I have to keep them in a second mokeskin pouch because they won't all fit in my first one. Go figure; I spend my childhood years neglected and abused only to become an adult and realize I have more of a fortune than I ever dreamed of...

I guess I'll figure things out when I figure them out... Time to go look up bubblehead charms or how to transfigure gills onto myself.

Perpetually Confused,

Hadrian

\----------------

After the initial shock of icy water passes, and Hadrian manages to cast both a warming charm and a modified underwater breathing charm he'd been lucky to find in Slytherin's library, he propels himself forward in the water with a blasting spell pointed behind him, looking for the mermaid village. In his opinion, wizards lacked logic, evidenced by the fact that, not only was the crowd watching a murky lake, but the other three champions had dived down deep rather than sticking up closer to the surface. Anyone who looked up the lake's inhabitants would _know_ that the deeper you went, the more hazardous it was, but then again, _logic_.

'And maybe it was a bit of a cheat, asking some of the water snakes where the village was, but they never said I couldn't use parseltongue to my advantage. Now, I just need to find the center of the lake, then dive straight down.' Popping up above the surface just long enough to look around and orient himself, he begins heading off toward the center where he dives straight down, finding four floating objects slowly coming into clearer view.

'Mmmh, I was right. Luna Lovegood... People really need to pay attention better.' Exasperated, he cuts the tough seaweed keeping the blonde girl captive, looks over at the other captives, gives an inelegant snort, and begins swimming for the surface. 'Like hell am I rescuing the beaver or Cho. And if they were really going to keep a child from her parents, there'd be an incident.'

As soon as her head breaks the surface, a cannon goes off and a cheer goes up, but Hadrian ignores the cheering crowd and cancels his water breathing charm to check on Luna. "You alright? I don't know what charm they used, but you looked like a corpse, just floating there all waxy looking."

Luna smiles dreamily, wipes hair out of her face, and begins following Hadrian toward the floating platform, her words slightly shaky due to the cold water. "Y-yes... I'm f-fine. Just cold..."

"Ah. Sorry about that, I hadn't realized." Hadrian gives an apologetic grimace and casts a quick warming charm on the blonde, though he can't say it does much good, and when they reach the platform, he helps her up and offers her a towel, his own warming charm still going strong.

"Well done, Mr. Potter! Well done! Remarkable time you made. You're the first back, did you know?" Bagman asks cheerfully, going to pat Hadrian on the back but finding empty air where the boy was just standing.

Smiling uncomfortably, Hadrian begins drying himself off and brushes pieces of what looks like duckweed from his skin. "Yes, I had noticed I was the first, seeing as none of the other champions are being fussed over. Excuse me, please, but I think I'd like to get dressed now, and I'm sure Miss Lovegood would like a change of clothes." Bowing politely, he turns to Luna and wraps an arm around her shoulder, then guides her toward the medic tent so they can both be checked over and change clothes.

While Hadrian and Luna are inside, the other champions gradually begin popping up as well, with Fleur coming up empty handed and covered in Grindylow bites, then Victor with Granger, and finally, Cedric with Cho. Once all the champions are up, and the time limit runs out, the mermaid chieftain brings Fleur's sister up as well, and Bagman gives out points, leaving Hadrian in the lead by a comfortable margin, followed by Diggory, Krum, then Fleur.

"If you're alright now, I'd like to leave. The tent is bound to be swarmed by classmates, and I would prefer escaping before then." Hadrian had stayed with Luna while she warmed up, making sure she was fine since he had been the cause of her getting involved in the first place, and when all he receives is a dreamy nod, he shrugs and slips out the back of the tent, escaping the horde he can see already approaching.

Since he already knew what the third task was, thanks to the last cryptic clue from Voldemort, he had no need to stick around.

\----------------

Voldemort,

What in Merlin's name am I supposed to do with so much money? The Gryffindor vaults have been accruing interest for the past near millennium, the Potter vaults for the past thirteen years, and the Black vaults for the past fifteen, seeing as Siri didn't want to touch them even when he had them after his brother was killed. Even if I lived a thousand years, I'd never be able to spend so much, yet the goblins are practically _begging_ me to invest. And that's not even accounting for what I make as the Weasley twins silent partner...!

I mean, sure I have a few things come to mind that the money would help in, but still, it's not like I could spend that much in several lifetimes.

Before you think I purposely did research on you, I didn't, I got thrown into detention by Filch and forced to clean the trophy room where I saw a picture of you labeled Tom Marvolo Riddle, and that you were awarded for one thing or another. When I asked Snape about you, he told me to drop it, but Mcgonagall overheard and explained that you were an orphan. I was thinking, maybe I could open an orphanage in one of the Potter estates? If your life was anything like mine, then it's no wonder you hate muggles so much, and if I can open an orphanage or halfway house or _something_ , maybe it can help keep people like us from experiencing what we have. I mean, with the Potter, Black, and Gryffindor estates combined, I have more than enough house elves that can take over running and caring for the orphanage, and if it goes well, we-... I could always make more.

It's just a thought, but let me know what you think about it. Brokefang, the goblin who oversees the Potter accounts, and now the Black and Gryffindor accounts too, says he can get it set up within a month or two after I pick an estate.

Hadrian

\----------------

Hadrian,

I was, in fact, an orphan, and my life was hell at the orphanage. Of course, it was a muggle orphanage, so as you can imagine, the children were cruel and merciless. Should you wish to make an orphanage, I suggest you think carefully about adding human caretakers. Pick the right ones, and it will succeed, but pick the wrong ones, and the children might be worse off. House elves are all well and good, but you will need human interaction as well, and there are some things adult humans can do that house elves can not.

If you are unsure about where to spend your money, consider following the goblins' advice and investing, or repeat what you did for the Weasley twins and help start up companies you think would be good, or just fun. I am sure you will think of plenty of things if you give yourself a chance to relax and actually think rather than panic.

Voldemort

\----------------

Voldemort,

I took your advice, and the goblins', and found a few start up companies looking for investors. So far, there's a restaurant, the WWW store, that's the twins' joke shop which is being remodeled before they move in, a wand store that sells more varieties than Ollivander's does, and a clothing store. The goblins also urged me to invest in muggle companies, like this one game company that seems to be doing well. I forget the name, started with an N, but I agreed, so hopefully that goes well.

Also, I don't know what's going on, but I keep finding eggs this year. First, the dragon task with the fake egg, then a giant egg sac when I was exploring last week that I'm pretty sure was a spider egg sac, and just yesterday, there was a weird, glowing egg in the Gryffindor vaults. Knowing _my_ luck, it probably was actually a gryffin egg or some other nonsense, but I _really_ don't want another mythical creature following me around, so I steered clear of it. Please tell me it isn't just my ancestors being weird and keeping mythical animal eggs in their vaults? Slytherin must have kept something similar, right?

I'm looking forward to the final task if only to finally get some relief. Sirius was cleared to take me starting this summer, so I'll finally be moving out of the burrow, and I've gotten him to agree to helping me find an estate where we can live while finding another that can house an orphanage. He says he used to live in some grim, old place, so I'm not going there, but I'm sure the Potters had plenty of places that are nice. Maybe I'll even invite you some day, if you stop being such a jerk.

Hadrian

\----------------

Feeling mixed emotions about not receiving a reply letter in nearly two months, Hadrian goes to the third task with jittery hands stuffed in his pockets and adrenaline buzzing through his veins. He barely listens to Bagman's explanation, notices 'Moody' onthe periphery, and at the blast of the cannon, he heads into the maze, finding it weirdly absent of deadly dangers. Coming across a yellow mist, he tries to blow it away, and when that fails, he shrugs, fires an overpowered blasting hex at the maze wall, and steps through before it can close. He didn't know what it was, and didn't want to waste time analyzing it, so instead of walking through possibly deadly gas, he went around it.

His reflexes save him from the next danger, a blast ended skrewt, and he sends an overpowered severing charm at it which cuts it clean down the middle, causing it to split into two pieces which fall apart with a sickening squelch. Grimacing at the sight, Hadrian steps around it, then reorients himself with a point me and continues further into the maze. There are a few times when, were he the Harry Potter people expected, he would have gone haring off to save the day, but since he didn't really care about being a hero, he ignores the sounds of fighting and only stops when he meets the sphinx.

" _Ugh_... Riddles... Gotta remember to give him grief about making the last challenge a _pun_. It's like he doesn't know any other way to joke." Rubbing his face with purely mental exhaustion, he finally pays attention to the sphinx which causes it to begin speaking.

"I am the last challenge you must face if you wish to reach your goal. You may either answer a riddle from me, or fight. Should you answer incorrectly, we will fight anyway. However, should you turn and leave, you may do so without harm. Choose your path." Looking unconcerned, the sphinx licks a paw idly.

Groaning, and looking like he just wants his day to be _over_ , Hadrian sighs and waves a hand. "Alright, wise one. Speak your riddle. I'd rather not fight today."

Looking like it's almost preening at the title, the sphinx sits up straighter and clears its throat, then speaks in a lilting rhythm.

"First think of the person who lives in disguise,

Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.

Next, tell me what’s always the last thing to mend,

The middle of middle and end of the end?

And finally give me the sound often heard

During the search for a hard -to-find word.

Now string them together, and answer me this,

Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"

Scratching his head thoughtfully, and thinking over each line multiple times, a memory passes through his mind of what he'd seen recently and he grins. "Spider. I was wondering why I ran across what looked like a giant spider egg sac in the forest where there hadn't been one before, but now I know. The answer is 'spider'. The first clue is a spy, the second is the letter D, the third is the sound 'er'. All together it makes spider."

Purring, the sphinx steps aside and nods as he passes. "A warning before you pass, young wizard. The answer to my riddle is, in itself, a clue. You would do well to grab the prize you seek before another makes it past." While she couldn't say it outright, she wanted to help the wizard who remembered to name her truly. It wasn't often his kind did so.

Looking serious, Hadrian nods, thanks the sphinx, then disappears past her and into the heart of the maze, walking through the corridor of green to the shining goblet sitting on a pedestal. A nearby rustling catches his attention, and before he can think twice, or possibly get ambushed by some giant acromantula, he lurches forward, grabs the handle of the goblet, and disappears in a swirl of light just as Cedric limps into the clearing, wand brandished and leg bleeding sluggishly.

Landing with a thump and a groan, then rolling over in case he loses his lunch, Hadrian hears an amused snickering from behind him and growls. "Fuck _off_ , Voldemort. Magical travel hates me, all except for brooms." When he drags himself up to his feet, braced against a nearby headstone, he sees Voldemort standing nearby, grinning, and scowls, flipping him off.

"Come now, Hadrian, that's not very nice. And I went through all that trouble to invite you so elaborately too." Voldemort laughs at hearing Hadrian's hissed expletives, then conjures a chair each for them to sit on, taking his own with a slight rustle of robes. "Sit down, Hadrian, and I'm sure the spinning will stop soon. I have things I must explain tonight before you go back, and I need you coherent in order to do so."

Hadrian grumbles but sits anyway, noticing Voldemort pulling out a shiny, golden necklace of some sort from his robes as he does in the shape of an hourglass. "I think I read something about those once, but it was obscure and there wasn't much on it. Time turner, right? Lets you go back as far as a day?"

"Very good. Yes, this is a time turner. I had my contact in the Depsrtment of Mysteries get me one. You see, there's much to discuss, and I'm sure you will want a rest after your exhausting maze run, so once I've finished explaining things, and you get some sleep, I'll be sending you back to somewhere near Hogwarts. The official story will be that the goblet sent you to a nearby town due to faulty coordinates, and with you being an adult legally, and the trace gone from your wand, you will hail the knight bus and head to Hogsmeade, then make your way back up to Hogwarts."

Following the story so far, Hadrian nods along and sinks back in his seat, bracing himself for whatever shocking news requires him to need a time turner just to get some rest. "Okay... As prepared as I'll ever be to hear what you have to say." He nods again, opening his eyes and giving Voldemort a determined look, though the effect is lessened by his slouched posture.

Voldemort gives him a critical look, then nods as well and leans forward, both Severus and Lucius appearing nearby. He had them sworn to secrecy, even though Severus already knew thanks to Dumbledore, and Lucius needed to know because he was tasked with secretly keeping an eye on Hadrian. "Remember when you asked me if I had taken care of the items rendering me insane?" Seeing Hadrian nod, he continues. "They are called horcruxes, or horcrux for a singular. I had several. The ring I gave you used to be one as well, actually; the Peverell family signet ring."

Getting a foreboding feeling, Hadrian sits up and asks warily. "Okay~...? And what does this have to do with me?" Unconsciously, he begins to fiddle with the ring, rubbing the gold band and the stone that stayed weirdly cold no matter what.

"My snake, Nagini, was also a horcrux, a living horcrux, which I had made right before the night I attacked your parents. A living horcrux that, by all rights, shouldn't have existed, as living things already bear souls and two souls cannot coexist. At least, that was the theory." Seeing Hadrian reach for his scar, Voldemort nods and narrows his eyes. "I see you understand at last. Yes, Hadrian, you are my horcrux. The last, the only thing keeping me immortal, and the reason you must be protected at all costs. Lucius, bring the orb."

Lucius bows, his mask still in place despite the shocking information given out, and steps forward, retrieving a prophecy orb from inside his robes, which he then hands to Voldemort with a soft "my lord".

"This, Hadrian, is a prophecy orb, taken, by me, directly from the Department of Ministries. Prophecy orbs cannot be taken from shelves except by those detailed in said prophecy. This one tells of a child, supposedly born with the power to defeat a dark lord. Prophecies, however, are guesswork at best, moot if the ones spoken of inside decide to go against their so called fate. That night, deep in the bowels of the castle, when you approached me and bargained for your safety at the cost of an oath and a stone, _this_ became null and void." Gently, Voldemort hands the orb to Hadrian and motions for him to listen to it.

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...

Confused, because the prophecy could be interpreted many different ways, Hadrian looks up only to see Voldemort smirking, as if pleased. " _This_ is supposed to be a prophecy? Seriously? 'Seventh month' by which calendar? 'Marked' how? What does it mean by 'live' and 'sirvive'?" Scoffing, and tossing the orb between his hands, Hadrian scowls. "It's no wonder I never took interest in divination... Such a rubbish subject."

"My sentiments exactly, however, in my insanity, my paranoia was at its height, and hearing the first lines of that prophecy, I grew feverish in my desire to wipe out the threat to my position, never realizing it could lead to my doom. Suppose we believe this is about us, hmm? You would have the power to defeat me, have been marked by me, will have some power I know not, and neither of us can live while the other survives. We can go over semantics later, but the oath we swore to each other, stating we would not attack, send any in our stead to attack, nor attempt to kill the other, has rendered any hope Albus had of using you to defeat me null and void."

"I _knew_ he was insane... I'm just fourteen! If what I saw in the trophy room is correct, then you have _decades_ of experience over me! How am _I_ supposed to kill _you_? Especially if I have some part of you living in my head?!" Scowling, Hadrian stands abruptly and throws the orb into the nearest headstone, watching with satisfaction as it shatters against the marble and faint blue wisps rise from it. Breathing heavily from his little outburst, he turns to scowl at Voldemort, though the scowl is mainly because of Dumbledore. "He is _so_ lucky I don't just send Sally to bite him right now. _He's_ the insane one, thinking a child can kill a fully taught wizard."

Raising a hand to try and get Hadrian's attention, Voldemort speaks softly as he tries to calm the irate teen. "Relax, Hadrian. As I said, the prophecy is moot now anyway. With you as my horcrux, you have gained some of the same... _perks_ , I guess you could say, that other horcruxes have, and since you are living, you are allowing me to retain my sanity despite not being whole. Aside from basilisk venom and fiendfyre, I know of no other way to destroy a horcrux, meaning, so long as you don't go slaying anymore basilisks with naught but a sword, and you are careful around fiendfyre, then you could effectively live forever."

Seeing Hadrian visibly drooping now that the last burst of excitement has run its course, Voldemort stands and motions for Hadrian to do the same. "Come. There is a room in Malfoy Manor that will be good enough for a rest, then we can speak more on the matter when you awake. Lucius, I trust you have his room still set up from the last time he was over?"

Lucius bows respectfully. "Of course, My Lord, for whenever he wishes to visit or stay the night. Given his lack of affinity with portkeys and apparition, shall I have a house elf escort him to the manor?"

At Voldemort's nod, Lucius calls for Dobby, one of his more eager house elves that had seemingly bonded with the boy during his first stay, and has the little thing take Hadrian to his room in the manor. When it disappears with a small pop, he turns back to his lord and asks. "Will you be needing a room as well, or shall I bid you good night?"

"Take Severus with you, he overworks himself. He can go back with the boy using the turner after he rests. I still have things I must do." Pulling the golden chain over his head, he hands it to Severus with a warning glare. "Actually _sleep_ this time, Severus. You're no good to me exhausted and fumbling potions like some bumbling first year. I know how I was in my insanity, I know I worked my faithful too hard with little to no reward, but if you don't start taking better care of yourself, I'll force feed you your own potions just to get you to sleep."

Severus ducks his head, thoroughly chastised, and nods, then disappears with a pop of apparition when excused with Lucius following soon after.

\----------------

The next evening, Voldemort meets up with Lucius, Severus, and Hadrian on the lawn of Malfoy Manor, Severus and Hadrian standing together so it'll be faster putting on the chain when it's time to go. "If you have any questions you think of after you return to Hogwarts, find Severus and ask him, or owl me. I will be busy over the next few week, however, so do try to save up your questions in one letter, that way I can address them all at once."

Receiving Voldemort's nod, Severus loops the chain over Hadrian's neck, hands him the cup, then flips the dial on the time turner and sends them both back to just minutes after Hadrian left with the portkey. "I will apparate you to the nearest town to Hogsmeade, then you take the cup and summon the knight bus. Before I do, you know how to use reparo, scourgify, and hygiene charms, yes?"

Hadrian nods, then uses them when urged, knowing his wand might be checked for some reason or another. "If it's not presumptuous of me, sir, you _do_ look better after a full night's sleep. You don't have as many bags under your eyes as usual."

Severus snorts and apparates them to the nearest town, "nearest" being a loose interpretation of the word, instead of answering, and with Hadrian left gasping from the sudden squeezing sensation, Severus disappears, another faint pop marking his passage.

Chuckling breathlessly, Hadrian shakes his head and breathes in a wheezing breath, sitting back on his heels and looking at the space that had just been occupied. "Crotchety old bat. Can't even take a compliment... At least he didn't cuff me this time." Once he can breathe without feeling like he's going to hurl, he stands, clutches the goblet in one hand, and raises his wand in the other, flinching when the knight bus appears in a puff of purple smoke.

"Greetings to the in need witch or wizard, my name is Stan Shunpike, and I'll be your conductor for this evening." The man looks up, sees Hadrian standing with the goblet, and blinks. "Well... Don't see that every day. Come on, then, in, in. Destination?"

"Hogsmeade. Portkey coordinates went wrong, and _I_ got sent _here_ instead of out of that ridiculous maze that considered a task and back to the entrance." Hadrian scowls and plops down onto one of the unoccupied beds after handing over the fare, getting a good grip on the railing because he'd heard _stories_ about this bus, stories that gave him motion sickness just hearing them.

"You're Harry Potter then? Y'look shorter... Hey, Earnie! Doesn't he look shorter than you pictured? Why is that?"

Giving the nosy man the blandest look he can muster, and the driest, most sarcastic tone, Hadrian deadpans. "That's what happens when you spend eleven years in a cupboard and fed barely scraps to keep you alive. Are you done prying into my private life now, or shall I divulge more trivia for you to use as gossip material?" Giving his best impersonation of Snape, and succeeding by the looks of it, Stan finally backs off, leaving him to hold on for dear life as the knight bus careens around corners, between cars, through impossibly narrow gaps, and finally arrives at Hogsmeade with a jarring stop.

With a gulp to shove down his nausea, and a shudder of disgust, Hadrian quickly scrambles off the bus without a backward glance, his grip on the cup tight enough to turn his knuckles white, and shakily makes his way up the path to Hogwarts with a shower of white sparks to alert the teachers of his location. Sure, it was off plan, but after his ride on the death trap of a bus, he was feeling sick and just wanted to crawl into his bed in Gryffindor tower, put this whole mess behind him.

After an interrogation by Dumbledore, only cut short by 'Moody' drawing attention to his clear exhaustion, even if it was played up for the sake of escaping, Hadrian makes his way up to Gryffindor tower and collapses into bed, the prize money tucked into his original mokeskin pouch for later use and Sally curled up around his neck. His sleep that night was blissfully untroubled by dreams of any kind.


End file.
